Love after years
by SlayerzOfDemonz
Summary: 4 Years after the destruction of Anchor Vantian, Naruto Falls in love with a well-known girl named amaru. The two fall in love and become the couple of konoha. I do not own naruto, or anyother reference in this story.
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

Love After Years: Chapter 1: Reunion

It's been 4 years since Naruto destroyed "Ancor Vantian" and now the new hokage, he was sitting in his new office with a picture of his good friends, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Pervy Sage, and Amaru. One day Naruto was walking around konoha with both of his parents, Now Reanimated, Minato and Kushina. Until A girl with a jonin jacket and salmon pink hair came.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto!" Said The Voice.

"Now way, Sakura! And Sasuke." Said Naruto with a slightly deeper voice.

Naruto's parents said Their Hello's as well. Next thing they knew they were having a reunion. It really got emotional for the "Leaf's Orange Hokage" Not knowing that someone else was there. Someone he still had feelings for. Just then a Beautiful girl about 1 year younger than Naruto with red hair and a mole on her left cheek approached the blonde hokage. She was dressed in jean shorts and an orange shirt with black sandals like Naruto's.

"Hey, Naruto!" Yelled the girl.

"Hello, um who are you?" Asked Naruto rubbing his head.

The girl's Face turned red with anger, next thing Naruto and everyone that was there knew, was Naruto getting slapped.

"How Can you not remember me?" Said the girl pouting.

"Well it's me Amaru."

**An Hour And a Half Later**

Naruto was walking to his house, but not before stopping at his parent's. Later on his way to his house, Amaru ran in to him.

"Hey, Naruto." Amaru yelled as she waved.

"Hey Amaru." He Smiled.

The Two caught up over what happened over the past 4 years. They even mourned the Shinnou that they loved, He also learned she had nowhere to stay in konoha. Then Naruto asked the question that made both of them blush like the color of a tomato.

"So do y-you want to stay with me for a while?" He asked blushing.

Amaru accepted and went to his house. She noticed some things she had to think about, but then one thing made her think for a long time. There was only one bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Terror

Love After Years: Chapter 2: The Night Terror.

Naruto walks up to Amaru.

"Naruto there's only one bed where will I sleep?" Asked Amaru.

"On the bed silly." He replied with a smile.

"Then where will you sleep? I don't feel right sleeping on your bed."

"It's fine." He replied. "I'm gonna' sleep on the couch."

She nodded and walked to the bed to make herself comfortable.

**2 Hours Later.**

While Naruto was dozing off on the couch, Amaru was having some night terrors about old man Shinnou.

"No, Doctor Please don't." She yelled.

-Shinnou laughs-

Naruto, who was also in the night terror, was unconscious and on the ground next to Shinnou. He then stared at Amaru like a maniac and said

"What would you do for him to live?"

"I would kill myself for him!" She replied.

-Shinnou laughs again-

"Really, for some demon brat?"

Amaru then says confused "Demon?"

-Shinnou then laughs, but this time enough to anger her-

"Look enough talk. You failed to answer my question."

-Shinnou picks up Naruto and says-

"Super Activation Fist." Hey said killing the fake Naruto.

Amaru then wakes up sweaty and says,

"Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Couple of Konoha

Love after Years Chapter 3: The Couple of Konoha

Naruto rushed into his room after hearing Amaru scream.

"Amaru, what's wrong?" He said with a worried tone.

Amaru kept crying. Naruto sat in the room trying to comfort the crying red-head. Later Amaru calmed down, but right before Naruto left his room, Amaru asked him a question.

"Umm…Naruto." She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Please."

Naruto, who blushed from the question, had thought about it. He didn't want to feel weird sleeping next to a guest in his house. But he also didn't want to feel guilty. He then remembered his feelings for Amaru and accepted the offer.

"Yeah sure."

Naruto climbed into what is his bed and plopped down right next to Amaru. As Naruto was closing his eyes he felt pressure on his chest. When he looked up he saw that Amaru put her arm around him and used his chest as a pillow. He then put his hand on her head. But right before he had fallen asleep, Amaru said.

"I love you, Naruto."

**The Next Morning.**

Naruto opened his eye to see Amaru was on the other side of the bed. So he crept out of bed and looked outside. He then thought of the idea of having Amaru meet his parents. Naruto, without waking Amaru made breakfast for him and Amaru, who later woke up. However, Because Naruto's parents lived on the other side of konoha. He decided to take Amaru for a ride on his motorcycle which was a 2012 Yamaha Raider he named "The Yellow-Flash" after his father because his proved fastest custom bike in world so far, it was also because of the white paint and gold trim. Naruto finished his food and got ready to take Amaru to meet his parents. Naruto took a quick shower, not wanting to use all of the hot water. Once they both got dressed, Naruto gave Amaru a helmet for the ride. They got on "The Yellow-Flash" and Naruto started its engine. Amaru looked scared at first, and then she got excited.

"Naruto?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Can you not go as fast?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's the fastest motorcycle so far. Ya' know?"


	4. Change of plans

Hey Guys, Narutofan419 (Now DemonicDucky419) here and I wanted to say I'm gonna start a new story. Luckily I will still continue my current story. The new fanfic will be about the popular TV show "The boondocks." You can say it's gonna be another Love fanfic though. I just wanted to give you guys a head start. Bye!


End file.
